Our Secret Place
by Nyati
Summary: !GAKUEN HETALIA!  Vash has woken up from a coma. He comes back to school and doesn't remembers a thing...Not even his hearts desire...or?
1. Chapter 1

Teacher: Students! From 5 weeks in the hospital...Vash is now back!  
>Vash: *comes in to the classroom* *very shy* ...um...<br>Teacher: Welcome back Dear! We all missed you a lot!  
>Gilbert: ! *rise and walks fast up to Vash* Vash! *smiles and tries to hug him* I've missed you so muc-...<br>Vash: *steps backwards* Don't!...*looks scared* don't...touch me...*very confused*  
>Gilbert: a-...w-what?<br>Teacher: o-oh, Gilbert... He...he doesn't remember anything...And he's now scared of being touched.  
>Gilbert: ...He...He doesn't remember?<br>Teacher: No, I'm sorry... Well...he doesn't remember YET.  
>Gilbert: ...*looks sad* ...Vash?...You...don't remember me at all?<br>Vash: ...n-no...?  
>Teacher: Please take a seat,Vash. And you too,Gilbert<br>Vash:...*nod* *walks over to a empty table*  
>Gilbert: ...*walks over to his table*...<br>Antonio: ...*whisperers* He'll remember soon...*smiles a little*  
>Gilbert: ...yeah...<p>

-

Vash: *stands infront of his locker*  
>Gilbert: *watching him from a distance*<br>Matthew: Hi,Vash! How are you? *pats his shoulder*  
>Vash: IYAAH! *hits Matthew* DON'T TOUCH ME! *scared**sits down on the floor and covers his head with his arms* D-don't touch me..Don't..please...<br>Matthew: A-!...What the Hell is Wrong with you? Jesus Christ! You're a fucking Psycho! *walks away*  
>Vash: *hides his face*<br>Gilbert: ! Vash!... Don't fucking tell him he's Psycho,Mattie!  
>Matthew: Didn't you see what he did?<br>Gilbert: Yeah, I know! But he's been in an accident,you know! and been in coma for 4 weeks! He doesn't remember a thing! And he's scared!  
>Matthew: Well.. It's not like I was trying to kill him! Jesus...*walks away*<br>Gilbert: ...*walks up to Vash* ...Hey...Vashie?...you ok?  
>Vash: D-d-don't touch me!<br>Gilbert: No No! I won't! Promise...I promise... I won't touch you...But please..look at me...  
>Vash: *looks up at him*<br>Gilbert: ...*smiles a little* You ok?  
>Vash: ...*nods*...Who are you?<br>Gilbert: I'm your boyfrie-...  
>Vash: *confused* huh?<br>Gilbert: ...I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt...A friend of yours...  
>Vash:...oh...I'm sorry that I don't remem-<br>Gilbert: Don't worry...Do you..want to go for a little walk?  
>Vash: ...w-with you?<br>Gilbert: Yes..?  
>Vash: ...O-ok.. *stands up*<br>Gilbert: Great...*smiles*

-  
>-They're walking in the forest-<p>

Gilbert: So,...You don't remember Anything?  
>Vash: no...just my family...<br>Gilbert: ...I see...  
>Vash: ...What...What happend to me?...<br>Gilbert: ...*looks at him for a moment before looking up into the sky and the treecrowns* ...You fell. You fell from the schools roof...  
>Vash: what were I doing on the schools roof?...<br>Gilbert: Hehe...You were running away from...Me...  
>Vash: ...Why?<br>Gilbert: ...Because I ate a piece of your icecream...*glances at Vash and smiles a little* And then you smashed the ice cream in my face and giggled...Then I started to chase you...  
>Vash: *smiles a little*<br>Gilbert: ...It was my fault... If I hadn't started to chase you...You hadn't Ever falled from there...*looks down in the ground*  
>Vash: ...I was the one who smashed the ice cream in your face...<br>Gilbert: Yes, but I was the one who-  
>Vash: Are you blaming yourself ?<br>Gilbert: ...Yes I am. With all right...  
>Vash: ...No. It wasn't your fault..<br>Gilbert: ...Let's talk about something else,kay?  
>Vash: ...Okay...Where are we going? *looks around*<br>Gilbert: ...To your favorite place...Our secret place, *smiles*  
>Vash: ..."our"... How close friends were we?...<br>Gilbert: Close. Come on! *jumps over a fallen tree*  
>Vash: ...*looks after him* ...*follows*<br>Gilbert: You see that little hole in the in the mountain?..  
>Vash: Yeah?<br>Gilbert: It's a tunnel to our place... Wanna go there?  
>Vash: ...I dunno...<br>Gilbert: you don't trust me?  
>Vash: ...I guess...<br>Gilbert: *smiles* come then.. *walks in to the tunnel*  
>Vash: *follows* wait for me!...nh...<p>

-They walks for a little time~... SOOOO... I'll continue in the next chapter~ :D - 


	2. Chapter 2

-They're walking in the tunnel...ONE YEAR LATER. just kidding.-

Vash: ugh... It's so dark...are we there yet?  
>Gilbert: yeah... Look...<br>Vash: I-...is that water?... are we behind a Waterfall? (..LOL DISNEY'S ROBIN HOOD)  
>Gilbert: Hehe, Yeah! come...*holds out his hand*<br>Vash: ...*looks at Gilberts hand* ...*looks at Gilbert* ...  
>Gilbert: ...*holds down his arm* ...I won't...*smiles a little sad*<br>Vash: ...*walks to him* *looks at the waterfall* wow...  
>Gilbert: ..Let's go out! *walks out from the waterfall and down to the grass*<br>Vash: *follows* *looks around* oh my god-...It's so beautiful here!...I can understand why this was my favorite place! *walks around and picks up flowers and stuff*  
>Gilbert: ...*sits down in the grass and watches him* ...*smile*...I miss you,Vash...I miss you My dear little angel...*a tear falls down his cheek and shuts his eyes*<p>

_"Vash: Gil! Look at all these flowers! and oh! look! It's raspberries everywhere! *giggles* I love raspberries! want some?~  
>Gilbert: Fuck yeah!~ *runs over to him*<br>Vash: say 'Aah'!~  
>Gilbert: *open his mouth*<br>Vash: *puts the raspberry in his own mouth*  
>Gilbert: a- Hey!<br>Vash: come and get it~  
>Gilbert: ...*smiles* *strokes Vash's cheek, cheekbones and hair* ...*kisses him* *takes the raspberry* ...yummy~<br>Vash: *smiles* I love you...  
>Gilbert: I love you too...*kiss* "<em>

Vash: Gilbert! GILBERT!  
>Gilbert: *opens his eyes* W-what?<br>Vash: ...Why are you crying?...  
>Gilbert: ..a-...huh?...Ahm...uuh...I'm not! *smiles*<br>Vash: ...I found raspberries! *smiles a little* want some?  
>Gilbert: ...No.. I'm good... You eat them...*smiles a little sad*<br>Vash: ...ok...*sits down beside him*...You sure you don't want one?  
>Gilbert: ...ah fuck it. Alright..*just about to take a raspberry, Touches vash's hand a little*<br>Vash: ! *hits Gilbert's hand* D-!...  
>Gilbert: A-...I'm sorry... Sorry...Really...Calm down...I didn't mean to...<br>Vash: ...I...I don't know why I'm so scared of..being touched ...but...but...  
>Gilbert: ...I can help you, if you want to...<br>Vash: ...How?  
>Gilbert: ... We can begin slowly... just...trying to touch my hand or something easy like that *smile*<br>Vash: ...I don't know ...  
>Gilbert: ...*holds up his hand, LIKE TARZAN style* ...take your time...*smile*<br>Vash: ...I...I dunno if...  
>Gilbert: ...You can trust me,Vashie...I won't hurt you...I would Never do anything bad to you...<br>Vash: ...*rises his hand Sloooooowwwwwlyyyyyyy* *shaking* ...*bites his lip*  
>Gilbert: ...*shut his eyes* ...Don't worry...calm down...take your time...don't be scared...<br>Vash: ...*touches his hand very light*...*shaking a little bit*  
>Gilbert: ...*open his eyes* ...good...now...close your eyes if you want to...<br>Vash: ...Y-you won't...d-do anything, right?...  
>Gilbert: Ofcourse not,Vashie...<br>Vash: ...*breath out* ...*shuts his eyes* ...  
>Gilbert: ...Think about...something that makes you calm... Think about the blue sky...and the pretty clouds and the free birds that are flying in the summer air...Think about the untouched, beautiful flowers...and the butterflies...hear the birds wonderful music...Listen to the water that falls down into that little lake...<br>Vash: ...*smiles* ...*open his eyes* ...can we lay down?...  
>Gilbert: ...Sure...*lies down, looks at Vash*<br>Vash: *lies down beside him, watching the sky* ...Take my hand again...  
>Gilbert: ...You really mean that?<br>Vash: Yeah...I trust you...Don't I? *looks at him and smiles*  
>Gilbert: ...*smile* *takes Vash's hand* ...*looks up to the sky too*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-The day after-  
>-In school-<p>

Gilbert: Hi! *walks up to Vash* slept well?  
>Vash: *smiles* Yes! ...well...I had a few nightmares...<br>Gilbert: Really? About what?  
>Vash: ..I don't remember, doesn't matter either...<br>Gilbert: ...Do you want to go to Our place again?...after school? *smiles*  
>Vash: ...*smiles, grab Gilbert's hand* ...sure<br>Gilbert: *looks down at their hands* ...*looks up at Vash's face again* ...*smile*  
>Antonio: Hey! Vash, Gil! *smiles*<br>Vash: ah-...  
>Gilbert: Toni..*smiles, Brofist*<br>Antonio: ...Ah-..I guess you don't remember me,Vashy!...Antonio. Gil's bestfriend! *holds out his hand*  
>Vash: *looks at his hand* ...<br>Antonio: *smiles*  
>Vash: ...*looks over to Gilbert*<br>Gilbert: You can trust him too, Vashie...*smiles a little*  
>Vash: ...*bites his lip, and takes a light hold of Antonio's hand*...*looks at him*<br>Antonio: Hehe! It's nice to see your cute face here at school again, Vashy!  
>Vash: a-! *blush, looks down*<br>Antonio: *smiles*  
>Gilbert: ...Toni. . . . He may not remember...but HE WILL. *irritated*<br>Antonio: A-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just said that he was cute,bro! Sorry!  
>Gilbert: Where do you have Lovino?...<br>Antonio: He's with his brother...*sigh* ...And he's mad at me...  
>Gilbert: ..Why?<br>Antonio: ..Well. He saw me...kissing Arthur.  
>Gilbert: oh...Burn...that-...wait WHAT?...You kissed ARTHUR?...WHY?<br>Antonio: Because I wanted to piss him off!  
>Gilbert: ..By KISSING him?<br>Antonio: I know, It's stupid...But it sure worked...Phahaha...  
>Gilbert: So...Are you gonna talk with Lovi 'bout it?<br>Antonio: Yeah,I have to...But he's so goddamned stubborn. He NEVER listens to me...  
>Vash: Who's Lovino?<br>Antonio: My boyfriend~  
>Vash: ...o-oh...So...You're gay?<br>Antonio: a-...Yes. *smirk* I am...Aren't you?  
>Vash: W-what?...I-...I dunno!...*blushes and looks away*<br>Antonio: Hehehe...right...So.. I'm gonna search for my pizza-eating-lover!  
>Gilbert: Good luck, bro!<br>Antonio: Thanks! I'll need it...*walks away*  
>Vash: ...He seems nice...<br>Gilbert: He's an idiot.  
>Vash: ...But he's your best friend?<br>Gilbert: Yeah. . He sure is...Oh, I love him *smiles* ...please..just...Don't fall for him...he's really charming and...stuff...But...  
>Vash: NO. No.. Don't worry. I won't. EVER. He's Spanish. *walks away*<br>Gilbert: A-...So? *walks up with him*  
>Vash: I don't like their charm~...*giggle*<br>Gilbert: ...Oh really~...What do you like then?  
>Vash: ...Good question!... I have no idea..<br>Gilbert: *smiles a little*

-at their Secret place-

Gilbert: *lies in the grass again, besides Vash* *holding hands*  
>Vash: *has his eyes closed*<br>Gilbert: ...Wanna go to the amusement park?  
>Vash: *looks at him* The Amusement park? Yes! I love carousels!<br>Gilbert: *smile* Shall we go then?  
>Vash: Yes! Come on, come on! *stands up and drags Gilbert up to his feet* hurry! *runs up to the waterfall*<br>Gilbert: *smiles* ...I miss you Vashie...please...remember me...remember Us...*looks at a ring on his finger*...please..remember...

_"Gilbert: *lies in the grass*...*nervous breathing*  
>Vash: ...Gil?...are you alright? *sits down on his stomach*<br>Gilbert: *looks up at him* I'm fine...*breath out and sits up* *holds his arms around Vash's waist* *nose to nose* ...I Love you, Vash  
>Vash: *giggle* I know...<br>Gilbert: ...No-" I Love you too" - ?~ *kissing his chin*  
>Vash: You know I do~<br>Gilbert: I want to hear you say it,that's all *kiss*  
>Vash: I love,love, love,love you~*Deep kiss* Always will...<br>Gilbert: *smiles*...hey...Um...*blush,nervous*  
>Vash: hm?...<br>Gilbert: ...D-don't...You're goona think I'm geeky...or...stupid or something like that...  
>Vash: whaaaaaat- I would NEVER think that...*kisses him on his forehead* what is it?<br>Gilbert: ...Promise?  
>Vash: ofcourse!<br>Gilbert: ...I...know we're young and all...  
>Vash: ..We're not THAT young...*giggle*<br>Gilbert: true..true...but...I mean...maybe too young for this...but...I mean we can wait for THAT a little longer and...just like...you know... And uhm, maybe we should...I dunno-  
>Vash: ...*confused* GIL!...What are you talking about? *giggle*<br>Gilbert: Ah-...*breaths out again* ...Would you...I mean...You don't have to, I mean we can...You know...But if you want ...we can-...But-  
>Vash: GILBERT!<br>Gilbert: WILL YOU MARRY ME?-...*blush*  
>Vash: A-...*stares at him, blushing*<br>Gilbert: ...-Later. Like..Not NOW..but...later...like...in some years... I shouldn't have asked you NOW... I Mean...it's too early NOW...But...I wanted to..know..now...and-..I mean we can be engaged until we'll get married- I mean...IF YOU WANT TO, that is...I'm sorry that I asked you now, I'm stupid..I just wanted to- and- Holy shit I'm babbling too much aren't I-...!  
>Vash: *holds his hands on Gilberts cheeks and kisses him deeply* *blush, have some small tears in his eyes*<br>Gilbert: *chocked**mumbling*hmhmmhmh-?  
>Vash: ...*stop kissing him*-what?<br>Gilbert: ...Was..that a ...Yes?*blush*  
>Vash: a-...*laughs a little* Ofcourse it was a Yes,Dummy!<br>Gilbert: ...Wow...Well..T-that's...good...Great!...W-why are you crying?  
>Vash: *laughs* I love you! *kiss*<br>Gilbert: *mumbling agan* mmhmhm~  
>Vash: What?<br>Gilbert: Nothing~ *kissing him, lays down in the grass with Vash, makes out~* *moves his hand under Vash's shirt* *kissing him down the neck*  
>Vash: *breaths loudly* G-gil..~ *kissing him*<br>Gilbert: Gott Vash, You make me crazy...*kiss* *make out down Vash's neck and takes off his shirt*  
>Vash: J-just s-shut up and take off- Ah-hnmnh!~...*bites his lip* "<br>_  
>Vash: Gilbert,Are you coming or what?<br>Gilbert: *open his eyes* a-ah yeah! sorry! *runs up to him* Let's go,Vashie! *smile*


	4. Chapter 4

- At the Amusement park! wheee-

Vash: *eats Cotton Candy* mmh~  
>Gilbert: *drinks cola* *takes some cotton candy from Vash*<br>Vash: Oh...I wanna go to that one. *point at a rollercoaster*  
>Gilbert: ...You s-sure?...<br>Vash: whaaat?~ are you scared?  
>Gilbert: A-Pfff! He-Hell no! I'm AWESOME!<br>Vash: Hehe~  
>Clown: Hello There boys! Having fun?<br>Vash: A-..Yes Thank you!  
>Clown: aahhh, Not Fun enough! let's go UP! *takes a grip around Gilbert and places him on his shoulders*<br>Gilbert: Oowaah! Hey! H-Hey!  
>Clown: Hello to you too! Whiiiehihihihihiiiie! *plays around with Gilbert*<br>Vash: *laughs*

Clown: Nice to meet you guys! Have a Nice day! Lodie loe~ Loddie Lue!~ Hello there girl! Want an animal balloon?  
>Kids: Yaay!<br>Gilbert: *looks after him* That fucking Clown!  
>Vash: *giggle* He was fun~ Come on! *takes Gilberts hand and walks over to the rollercoaster*<br>Gilbert: R-right... A-after this one..can we go for something more...Calm?...  
>Vash: Like what? *smile*<br>Gilbert: I-..I dunno..like...A kid-ride or something!  
>Vash: hmmm...we can...go to the Love tunnel! that's pretty calm and slow!<br>Gilbert: *mini blush* ..okay *smile*

-at Love tunnel-  
>Vash: so pink...everything is pink, *giggle*<br>Gilbert: Haha,Yeah...Oh! Don't fall out into the water! Pfff- Hahaha!  
>Vash: *sees some cute things* awww...~<br>Gilbert: *smiles* ...

_"Vash: I wanna go to the Love Tunnel!~  
>Gilbert: Oh yeah! Let's go~ *runs over to the Love Tunnel* *sits down in a plastic boat*<br>Vash: *join him, sits infront of Gilbert*  
>Gilbert: *holds his arms around Vash* *kiss*<br>Man who works there: You wanna take the Long ride och the short one?  
>Gilbert: take the sho-<br>Vash: The Long ride! *smiles*  
>Man: Alright! See ya at the end,guys!<br>Gilbert: ...How long is the Long one?~ *looks at Vash*  
>Vash: long enough~<br>Gilbert: ... Long enough for what? *confused*  
>Vash: heheh...You'll see~ ...*waits untill no one can see them* *turns around in the boat to face Gilbert* *kisses him deeply*<br>Gilbert: mm-...*kisses him back* Why did we take the Long ride?  
>Vash: *mini smirk* *start to make out with Gilbert*<br>Gilbert: Mnnh- Vash... I asked you a question...  
>Vash: You'll see...or no. wait. close your eyes...<br>Gilbert: why?  
>Vash: just do it...Trust me~<br>Gilbert: ...Right right...*close his eyes*  
>Vash: ...*drags down Gilberts zipper with his mouth*<br>Gilbert: ...What are you doing?...  
>Vash: sschy~...*takes in 'Gilbert' in his mouth* Mmnhh...<br>Gilbert: !*open his eyes* V-vash! Y-you c-can't do tha-aahht!  
>Vash: mmmnh...nnh...Just relax ok?~ ...mmmnhmn...nnnmh..~<br>Gilbert: a-...ahhh...oh...sh-shiii- Vash!-...uhh...mmnhg...Oh fuck...Ssh-...ahh...*bites his lip* Oh Mein...gott! hhhahhhh...llllnnnghhhh~...*closes his eyes*  
>Vash: *lick* *takes Gilberts dick in his hand and starts to work it while he's kissing Gilbert*<br>Gilbert: shh- mnh..*kissing him back* You...h-have the most..craziest ideas ..Ever...Whoh...  
>Vash: *giggle*<br>Gilbert: There is cameras in here you know...What if we'll-  
>Vash: ssschy~...don't worry...Relax and let me finish this,Ok?~*kiss* *takes him in his mouth again*<br>Gilbert: ahhh oh shit- You're so goooood at this! a-...ahahh...oh god..."_

Gilbert: *shakes his head* ...*blushes* ...Mein gott...  
>Vash: You ok?<br>Gilbert: U- y-yeah..just...thought about something...  
>Vash: about what?<br>Gilbert: a-uuhh...N-Nothing special! Hehehe!-...  
>Vash: You don't wanna tell me?~<br>Gilbert: ...Heh...Y-yeah...you'd freak out...just sayin...  
>Vash: Oh really? Now this got interesting! Tell me!<br>Gilbert: N-No! No! Really!...No...  
>Vash: awww come on~...<br>Gilbert: ...You...You'll remember what it was...hehehehe...  
>Vash: ...Was it about me?<br>Gilbert: A- *blush* W-well...yeah..kind of...  
>Vash: ...*smiles a little* ..What did I do?...*looks around* was it in here? ..have I been here before?...<br>Gilbert: ...*gulp* ...Y-yeah...  
>Vash: ..With you?<br>Gilbert: *bites his lip* ...Yes...  
>Vash: ...*glances at him* ...*smiles a little* ... <p>


	5. Chapter 5

-Later that night-

Vash: *yawn* ...*sigh* ...that was a really fun day, Gilbert...Thank you...  
>Gilbert: Kese~Anything for my dear-...Vashie. *smile*<br>Vash: *blush* ...It's...kinda late...and dark...but...would you...like to go to our Secret place again?...  
>Gilbert:..Now? at this hour?<br>Vash: ..y-yeah...I really like it there...  
>Gilbert: ...*smiles* Yeah, Ok... But I have to tell my brother first... So he doesn't wondering where the hell I am, Hehehe..<br>Vash: *nods* *smiles*  
>Gilbert: Come, Let's go home to me and tell him..and maybe take some snacks with us and stuff!<br>Vash: o-oh! Ok!~

-at Gilbert's place-

Gilbert: Luddie!  
>Ludwig: *eats ice cream* where have you been?<br>Gilbert: at the amusement park with Vashie! *fix some food and snacks*  
>Ludwig: Vash? Is he back?<br>Vash: H-hi~...*waves a little shy*  
>Ludwig: ...Hi! wow... Nice to see you again! *smile* How are you?<br>Vash: I-i'm good...*smiles a little* I don't remember everything yet but...yeah...  
>Ludwig: ooh...ok.. But you remember~ *wink* Gilbert?~<br>Vash: U-...uhm...I gue-  
>Gilbert: ! LUDDIE. That's..Enough. Don't you have like homework to do?<br>Ludwig: ...Yeah..I do...  
>Gilbert: well, you better go and do it! I'll come home late...so...<br>Ludwig: I know I know...~ Good night! *walks upstairs*  
>Gilbert: ...I hate that kid.<br>Vash: He seems sweet *smile*  
>Gilbert: ...yeah. He's a good little brother... Wonderful! ...So, let's go!<br>Vash: *follows Gilbert*

-at the Secret Place-

Gilbert: *sits by the water and throwing rocks in the lake by the waterfall* ...  
>Vash: ...*sneaking up behind him*...*pushes Gilbert in the water*<br>Gilbert: WAHH! *SPLASH!*  
>Vash: *laughs*<br>Gilbert: *comes up from the water* ...*takes a grip around Vash's handwrist and drags him down in the water*  
>Vash: Aahh! *SPLASH*<br>Gilbert: HAH! There you go!~  
>Vash: Pah! *comes up* *looks chocked at Gilbert* *breaths loudly*<br>Gilbert: *smiles and laughs*  
>Vash: ...*smiles more and more* ...*splashes water in Gilbert's face*<br>Gilbert: AHha-AHhPfff! Hey! *splashes back*  
>Vash: ahahah! *plays 'round in the water with Gilbert*<br>Gilbert: You're Crazy! Hahaha!  
>Vash: You are the Crazy one!<br>Gilbert: oh Yeah? *swims under the water, comes up behind Vash and holds his arms around Vash's waist**drags him under the water*  
>Vash: a-Mmh! *gets tickled under the water by Gilbert* *tries not to open his mouth to laugh*<br>Gilbert: *smiles* *stops and is just holding him like that for a while*...*resting his head on Vash's shoulder* ...  
>Vash: ...*sees the ring on Gilbert's finger* ...!...*turning his head back a little to face Gilbert* ...<br>Gilbert: ...?...*smiles a little* *looks up to the surface and back to Vash again* *nods his head up* ?  
>Vash: ...*nods* *swims up*<br>Gilbert: *same* PAAHHH!:...Whoh...I've never loved the air that much..Hahaha..-ah...Vash?...  
>Vash: *sits up at a rock* ...*stands up and walks away a bit, lies down on the grass under the sky*<br>Gilbert: ...*gets up from the water and joins Vash* ...Hey...Are you ok? *lies down*  
>Vash: ...yes...I'm fine...<br>Gilbert: ...*looks up at the sky* ...*smiles* We used to sleep over here...just to see the stars... You see that, bright one?  
>Vash: *looks up at a star* ..uhuh?<br>Gilbert: That's my favorite star...And I named it after you...*smiles at the star* ...  
>Vash: ...<br>Gilbert: ...And that one was your favorite. *points at another one* ...wich you called "Hilda"...And I have no idea WHY...  
>Vash: A-...Hilda? Hahahahaha!..<br>Gilbert: Yeah! I know! Hilarious!... Hilda, the star...Pffhahaha!...  
>Vash: ...Then...I want to Re-name it...<br>Gilbert: GOOD. That's good!... Hahaha,...To what?  
><strong>(PLEASE! INSERT THE SONG "Breathing Space" By X-Ray Dog HERE! Lol!)<strong>  
>Vash: ...*looks at Gilbert*...To Gilbert...<br>Gilbert: A-...*turns his head to face Vash* ...That's...better...Awesome. *a weak smile*  
>Vash: ...*looks up into the sky again* ...*raises his arm to the sky*<br>Gilbert: ...*does the same*  
>Vash: *watches their hands* ...*watching Gilbert's ring and then looks at his own hand which has a similar ring* ...<br>Gilbert: ...*does the Tarzan-hand-thing again with Vash*  
>Vash: ...*looks at their hands* ...* Faces Gilbert once again* ...<br>Gilbert: *same* ...  
>Vash: ...*whisperers* ...You were my boyfriend...<br>Gilbert: ...*shakes his head*...No..*smiles softly* ...I _am_ your boyfriend..  
>Vash: ...Gil...<br>Gilbert: ... I Love You, Vashie..  
>Vash: ...*moves his frace closer to Gilbert adn Kisses him deepy and lovingly*<br>Gilbert: *Kisses him back just at lovingly* I Really, Really Do...*hugs him*

-They're lying there...cuddling n' shit~3 -

Gilbert: *lying so close to Vash* *nose to nose* ...*caress Vash's cheek*  
>Vash: *looks deeply into Gilbert's eyes**talks very light* ...I can see our stars in your eyes...<br>Gilbert: ...*smiles* *talks very light too*... I can see the whole universe in yours...  
>Vash: ...*smiles softly* ... <p>


	6. Chapter 6

- A few weeks later-  
>-At the beach-<p>

Antonio: STOP IT FRANCIS! IT'S MY TOMATOES! DOOOOOON'T!~  
>Arthur: ...Bloody hell,Antonio...can you Stop being such a kid?<br>Francis: Honhonhonhonhon~  
>Antonio: I'm not a kid!<br>Arthur: Oh no...Ofcourse not. You're an IDIOT...  
>Francis: Naaw Arthur~Don't be so mean to him. He DID kiss you~<br>Arthur: SHUT UP!  
>Antonio: ...I'm Sorry about the kiss bro. Really. Peace? Friends? *smiles*<br>Arthur: ...Hmp...Well, I won't KILL you...  
>Antonio: Fusosososo~Yaaay~~<br>Lovino: Oii! Bastard! Get over here and buy me some ice cream!  
>Antonio: I'm coming My dear princess!~<br>Gilbert: ...He's just using you,Toni...Really.  
>Antonio: Ahhh~Sí... I DON'T CARE!~ Looovii!~ *runs up to Lovino*<br>Gilbert: ...Pfff-...  
>Arthur: ...I'm gonna kill him someday. *walks away, to Alfred*<br>Francis: Honhonhon~ .. Where's your little Princess then,Gillo?~  
>Gilbert: I dunno, actually... He said he was just going to get something to drink and -<br>Vash: *comes up behind him and kisses Gilbert's back*  
>Gilbert: !-...grrrrrwwmmmnnh~ Oh..here he is~ Heyy~*turns around*<br>Francis: ...I want a Princess too!~ *sadface*  
>Gilbert: Go and fish one up then..Hahaha! Kesesese~<br>Vash: I'm not a Fish!  
>Gilbert: Oh no...~ You're a mermaid~*kiss*<br>Vash: ...What kind of Mermaid?  
>Gilbert: Those who are...beautiful, Cute and EXTREMLY Dangerous...*smirk*<br>Vash: *smile* Dangerous?~  
>Gilbert: Yeah..For me.. You're so fucking sexy that you could Kill me~ *bites Vash's neck*<br>Vash: nnghh!...*makes out with Gilbert*  
>Francis: ...Get a room. . . .<br>Gilbert: *flips him off* Go get a Rod! Kesesese~  
>Francis: Fuck you,Gilbert...*laughs* Oh-...talk about FUCK... Heey Mattie!~<br>Gilbert: *looks after Francis* ...Pffff...Oh my dear god. *looks at Vash* Why do I only know Stupid and Crazy people?~  
>Vash: You mean I'm stupid,huh..<br>Gilbert: Yeah. You're the worst one~  
>Vash: Oh Really?~ ... Well.. If you're gonna be mean to me... I guess I have no other choice...*smirk*<br>Gilbert: ...What? *confused*  
>Vash: *pours a bucket of cold water over him*<br>Gilbert: AHH! IIIIH! C-Co-COLD!...VASH!  
>Vash: *laughs*<br>Gilbert: Oh You're gonna get for this!  
>Vash: aah! *starts to run away* Hahahaha!<br>Gilbert: Get back here! *chases him*  
>Vash: *runs up to some cliffs*<br>Gilbert: Vas-! *stops* Vash! Stop! Please! Get down!  
>Vash: *giggles* Why?~ are you scared of heights?~<br>Gilbert: Vash, Please! Just get down!  
>Vash: ...Alright~ *jumps down*<br>Gilbert: *cathes him* *hugs him* Don't...don't do that...Please...  
>Vash: ...I'm sorry... It wasn't that high...<br>Gilbert: I know..But please...I don't want you to fall again...*kisses his forehead*  
>Vash: *smiles a little* ...Sorry *kisses him*<p>

- Home, at Gilberts place~-(may be M-rated..I dunno...:D)

Gilbert: *just got out from the shower* uuuhhh...*lies down on his bed* ...  
>Vash: *same, Lies ontop of Gilbert* ...tired?~<br>Gilbert: mmnh...yeah...  
>Vash: How tired?~<br>Gilbert: ... Why? *looks up at him* ...You had something on mind?~*smirk*  
>Vash: *bites his lip when he smiles* Maybe~ *moves his body against Gilberts*<br>Gilbert: Hnh...*sliding his hand across Vashs back softly* *kisses him*  
>Vash: *bites and kissing Gilbert on his neck and down his chest*<br>Gilbert: nnhhmm...*watching him* ...*smirk* *pushing Vash off him*  
>Vash: ah!...W-wha- ? *looks at Gilbert*<br>Gilbert: *walks to the door*  
>Vash: W-where are you going?<br>Gilbert: Downstairs?~ I want beer~ Kesese~  
>Vash: A-..But-..Hey! You can't leave me like this!...<br>Gilbert: hm? like how?  
>Vash: *blushes* ...You know...<br>Gilbert: ...Naaw~ Are you hard,Vashie? *smirk*  
>Vash: *blushes as hell* ...*looks away*<br>Gilbert: No?~ OK... Well I'm gonna have my beer~... Brb-  
>Vash: NO WAY! *grab him and drags him down on the bed ontop of Vash* -Aaah!- Mmn- *Blushes* O-oh-<br>Gilbert: ...Y-yeah. I forgot to tell you that I was hard too,Babe...Did I hurt you?  
>Vash: A-ahhh-..ahhh n-nh...*shakes his head a little*<br>Gilbert: ...*kisses his neck* *whisperers in his ear* You want it?~  
>Vash: ...*shut his eyes and nods* ..y-yes...please...<br>Gilbert: Beg me~  
>Vash: I- I just did...<br>Gilbert: More~ *moves his hip against Vash*  
>Vash: Mmnnh! Oh...G-Gilbert, Pl-Please! I-...Ih...I Need you...so much...Nghhh~<br>Gilbert: Suck it,then~ ...*holds his middlefinger infront of Vashs mouth*  
>Vash: MMnnn-...*suck his finger* nnnhh...<br>Gilbert: ...*pushed in the finger inside Vash*  
>Vash: A-ahhhhh aah! nhaa~! mnnh...G-Giiil~ ..I want Yoooou~<br>Gilbert: kese~ *kiss* I have to stretch you first,Vashie... Or else I'll break you...*kiss*  
>Vash: Mmnnhh Ahhh!~ Oh for fuck sake- Just...Ahhhh!~<br>Gilbert: Relax~...*kisses his neck a few times*  
>Vash: O-ohhh-ahh... Oh Please Just get to it! Ahhh!<br>Gilbert: Patient dear Vash~...be patient~...  
>Vash: I CAN'T! ahhhh P-Please just...Get fucking inside me noooow!~ Mmmnnnnh~<br>Gilbert: Pffhehehe...Wow... I've never seen you this depserate~  
>Vash: GIIIIL! ~<br>Gilbert: Alright, Alright!~ Easy~...NNngh-...  
>Vash: A-...Ahhhhhhhhhahhh! Ah! MNNH! ahh! G-Gil-...b-...Uhnnn!~ M-More!...please m-mooore!~<br>Gilbert: *thrusts faster and harder* Ahh...ahh nnhhg...  
>Vash: Ah! ahhhh! oh shii-! Ah! G-Gilbe-Eeehh! Ye-Yes! Mnnnnhhhahh!<br>Gilbert: Ahh...V-Vash...you're..S-soo beautiful...*kisses him* *thrusts*  
>Vash: Ahh-MMnnnh!~ *kisses him back*<br>Gilbert: V-Vaashh...!..  
>Vash: A-...A- Ahhhh! Ahh! G-Gil- I'm...I'm gonna-...Ahhh! ah ah! mmnnnh~<br>Gilbert: Uhhhn mmnh...Ah ...Ah ! V-vash!  
>Vash: A-G-Gilber- ...AAAAAHHHHHH! ~~ <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert: *lies in the bed, cuddling* *has his arms around Vash, kisses his hair and strokes it again and again*...Vashie?  
>Vash: ...*has his eyes shut* mm?~...<br>Gilbert: ...*smiles and closes his eyes* ..Nothing...  
>Vash: *smiles*...I love you...<br>Gilbert: ... I know...  
>Vash: ...No-" I love you too"- ?..<br>Gilbert: ...You know I do~  
>carefully~...Can you hear it?...<br>Vash: I want to hear you say it...  
>Gilbert: ..Be quiet then...*moves Vashs head to his chestheart* ...and listen  
>Vash: ...*smiles* ...Yes...<br>Gilbert: *smiles*

-2 weeks later- 

Gilbert: *walks out from the school with his friends and his beloved Vash*  
>Vash: *Kisses him*<br>Antonio: Ok~Lovi...Since it's friday~...  
>Lovino: Nope.<br>Antonio: A-...w-what? You didn't even know what I was going to as-  
>Lovino: "Would you like to spend you weekend with me at my place?" And the answer is NO.<br>Antonio: A-... *sadface* why noooooot?~  
>Lovino: Because. We're gonna spend our weekend in Madrid~ *Smilies a little and blushes*<br>Antonio: A-...wait...What?  
>Lovino: *holds up two tickets* ...<br>Antonio: ...*smiles* *kisses him* I Love you..Te Amo...  
>Lovino: Y-yeah. I kn-know...*blush*<br>Antonio: I really do...  
>Lovino: Yes. You do...<br>Antonio: I love love you..! *hugs him tight*  
>Lovino: OK I GET IT! *blushing* ...jeeez...<br>Gilbert: *hugging Vash from behind while they're walking* Phehehe...So you're going on a trip to Madrid?..Niiice~  
>Vash: oh I love Madrid~ *shuts his eyes*<br>Gilbert: No you don't! You love me!~  
>Vash: *smiles* Hehehe, Ofcourse I do~<br>Gilbert: *sniff Vashs hair* ~  
>Vash: Please don't eat my hair~..<br>Gilbert: Hehehehe~ *kisses his cheek*  
>Antonio: Naaww You two are so adorable!~ Fusoso- ...<br>Lovino: ..What?..What is it?  
>Antonio: ...Oh My god!<br>Lovino: WHAT?  
>Antonio: OH MY GOD! *point at a little kid on the road* And It's a fucking car coming!<br>Vash: A-! *runs fast as Hell*  
>Gilbert: Vash?<br>Lovino: OH SHI- *shuts his eyes and hugs Antonio* VASH! WAI-  
>Gilbert: VASH NO!*runs after*<br>Mother of the child: AAH! MY BABY! NOOO! STOP THE CAR ! STOP STOP!*runs*  
>Vash: *Runs out in the Way, pushes the kid off the road* !- *turns his head to the car*<br>Gilbert: VASH GET OFF THE RO-...*frozen* ...  
>Antonio: *runs up to Gilbert and turns Gilbert around and hugs him* Don't Look! ..Don't Look...<br>Gilbert: ...V-...vash...  
>Lovino: *calls the ambulance* HURRY THE FUCK UP I SAID!<br>Gilbert: Vash?...  
>Antonio: ssschy, Don't worry Gilbo...*tears falling down his cheeks*... E-everything's ok! Calm down! S-sit down!<br>Gilbert: ...Vash...Vash...

Ambulance: *comes and does their Thing~...I dunno...Take cares of the mother and the kid, and Gilbert etc..*  
>Man: What's you name?<br>Gilbert: ...Vash...  
>Man: Your name is Vash?<br>Gilbert: Vash...  
>Antonio: N-no, his name is Gilbert!...<br>Man: Who are you?  
>Antonio: Antonio, his-<br>Gilbert: *just hear mumblings*...Vash...*closes his eyes*...vash...


End file.
